King K. Rool
King K. Rool is a Kremling (Kritter) and character in the Donkey Kong games. He is the main villain of the series, and leader of the Kremlings. His name is a pun on cruel because he is the "kroolest" of the Kremlings. D.I.Y Race He's A Hidden Character In Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. King Of All Fighters King K. Rool appears as a downloadable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. He has amazing strength, but very poor speed. Takeover In Donkey Kong Continent, King K. Rool attempts to take over the four Kong inhabited lands. In this game, Klubba is his bodyguard, Klueless is his apprentice-in-training, and Baron K. Roolenstein is his clone. He is battled in Kastle K. Rool, the last level of Mount Freestyle on Donkey Kong Island. Messing with the Past Although King K. Rool is not the main antagonist of the game, he does set off the events that lead to The Original Donkey Kong. His Time Warper is what sends Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong to the Kongstruction Site in the 1980s. Losing the Spotlight Although not the main antagonist, K. Rool does send his army to help the real villain, Shady Kong, defeat the kongs in Ultra DK . yoshi Donkey Kong Knockout King K. Rool appeared as a secret character in the multiplayer wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout. K. Rool was also the main villain in adventure mode. Once the game had been finished once with Donkey Kong on Intense difficulty K. Rool is unlocked. He is strong and slow and his special move is to throw a crown at you. Donkey Kong Racing King K. Rool appears as a playable character in the multiplayer wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. He appears as part of the Kremling category. NRL Player King K. Rool is a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong and skillful character with terrible speed. His special skill is to throw his crown as an extended tackle. Captain N The Game Master King K. Rool appears in Captain N: The Game Master he like the other servants under Mother Brain serves purely for his own reasons. He is again trying to take over Donkey Kong Island for himself and extract revenge on the kongs that have plagued him since childhood. He is the strongest member of Mother Brain's team and works as a balance to his partner Vaati. Vaati and K. Rool are constantly at ends and seemingly hate eachother working only because Mother Brain assigned them together. Once they are defeated and expelled from Mother Brain's gang however they decide to stay together for their own gain. Gallery Image:Kingkrool.jpg File:King_K._Rool.png Image:KINGKROOL.png Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kremlings Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scientists Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Boxers Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Villains Category:Dixie Kong' Characters